It's Not Over
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Clu survived everything. 2 years later, Sam and Quorra must go back in to destroy Clu. But they must survive the Light Cycle games, Clu's army, and find Clarissa, the Grid's strongest and toughest girl. Can they do it? Please read and review!
1. A Warning

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I stand in front of the Tron video game, remembering when I thought it was just a game. And now, it just is a game. And my father risked his life to take Quorra and me out of it, permanently. The Tron game is full of dust, and I take off the bag that covered it. The music blares 1980's music, and the other games made their own noises.

Soon, my mind is overwhelmed by the memories of The Grid, my father, and the death of both Clu and my father. And meeting Quorra, and thinking I lost her forever.

"What are you doing?" I turn around to see Quorra standing there. She wears black skinny jeans and a black shirt, something she has inherited from The Grid.

"Just. . . looking around," I answer. Quorra steps in and looks around with a confused look on her face.

"What is this stuff?" She asks. Quorra has only been in the real world for a few days.

I walk towards Quorra and laugh. Her chin length black hair surrounds her face and her makeup is too dark to tell what color her eyes are. She smiles at me, but her teeth don't show.

"Arcade games. Kids use to come here a long time ago to play. My dad use to take me." Quorra gives me a sympathetic look, knowing how much my father meant to me.

"But what do they do?" I grab Quorra's hand and lead her towards the Tron game. She giggles a bit. "So, this is why Kevin and Tron build The Grid?"

"Yeah, and he made action figures. And at night, he told me stories about it all. And the night that he disappeared, he promised me he would tell me what the big miracle that happened." Quorra looks at me with a fascinated expression.

"Well, what was the miracle?" I laugh and look into her eyes. I push a piece of her hair behind her ear and smile gently.

"You, of course."

Later that night, Quorra and I step inside my "house" and I introduce her to Marvin, who had been staying at Alan's house until Quorra was settled in.

"His name is Marvin?" She asks gently. I nod and hand her Marvin. She hesitates on picking him up.

"Don't worry, he's absolutely nice," I explain. Quorra lightly touches Marvin's fur. She laughs and keeps petting his soft coat.

"He is so cute," She says. I nod and set Marvin in her hands. Quorra laughs and he licks her hands. "It tickles!"

"That means he likes you!" Quorra smiles greatly and continues to pet him.

There is a knock at the door and Marvin jumps out of Quorra's arms. She moves closer to me, her arm clutching mine.

"Did I do something?" She asks. I laugh and rub her arm.

"No, he just wants to go see who's at the door."

I lead Quorra over to the door and open it. Alan stands there with a grave look on his face. He doesn't acknowledge Quorra. He just takes my wrist and leads me over to the corner. Only a white table sits there, and a picture of me and my father.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Clu is powerful," Alan says. "You might want to check up on the Grid now and then. You never know."

"Alan, have you been having too much to drink?" I motion towards the glass that Alan is holding.

Alan shakes his head and stares at me deeply.

"Listen to me!" Alan exclaims. I scoff and squint at him.

"Clu _died. _As in gone forever! He isn't coming back! What has gotten into you?" I say.

Alan slams his glass onto the table and stares at me. He breaths deeply and says, "Listen, Clu is a powerful program. You don't know what he's capable of."

I think for a moment, not knowing what to say. Alan sighs and says, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He walks out and Quorra stands next to me.

"What was that about?" She sets her hand on the table.

Where the sharp glass is.

"Ow!" She exclaims. She quickly lifts her hand up and gasps. Quorra picks glass out of her hand and I lead her back over to the couch. "Ow!" I look at her hand and pull out pieces of glass. Her hand twitches and she pulls her hand back. "That hurts!"

"I know it hurts," I say. "But let me fix it up." I grab her hand again and pick out more pieces of glass. Quorra's hand gushes blood and I sigh, debating on whether to take her to the hospital.

"I'm a program, I don't bleed!"

"But you're in the real world. You now have a human body. A . . .user body." Quorra nods and winces. I get up and grab a few Band-Aids. I place them on the cuts and she smiles.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful in the . . .real world."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Tron: Legacy.

I really hope you all like the first chapter! This story will be fantastic, I promise! Who else wishes Kevin didn't die? There better be a 3rd Tron movie!

Don't forget to leave some love in the reviews:)


	2. The Journey Begins

**2 Years Later**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I grab Quorra's hand and lead her back into Flynn's Arcade. Before, she had been demanding not to come with. But she never told me why.

"Why do we have to go?" She whines. I roll my eyes and just lead her over by the Tron game.

"I just need to grab a few things out of the office," I explain. I move the Tron game out of the way and open the door. Quorra hesitates, but follows me down the stairs and into the office.

I stand in the middle of the office, remembering 2 years ago when I was brought to the Grid. Quorra puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a look. I sigh, and grab the pictures on the bulletin board and put them in a box. Quorra puts a hand on my shoulder and sighs. I look down at her and push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's get out of here," I say gently.

Quorra says, "Good." I laugh a little but and furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Memories," She says after a moment. I nod and link my arm around hers.

Then the worst happens.

The room turns black, pitch black. Quorra shrieks and grabs onto my arm, her cheek brushing mine. Soon, I can see again and Quorra loosens her grip a little. I say, "Oh God." Quorra gasps and closes her eyes, hoping that it is all just a dream.

"This can't be happening!" Quorra exclaims.

But it is happening.

We are back in front of the portal. Quorra and I have the same outfits on that we had on last time we were here. I feel my back, and I have my disk. It all looks the same, like the explosion never happened. I run where I last saw my father. All I see is a disk that isn't lighten up.

"Must be the one Kevin had before he . . .," Quorra starts, but she doesn't finish. "What's happening?"

"I have no idea, but we should leave, and warn Alan," I say.

"He was right," Quorra says. "He was right about what Clu. About everything!" She rubs her eyes; her makeup doesn't smear at all, though.

I sigh, not knowing what to do. Who knows how long the portal will be open now. Clu could have made it so it closes in 5, maybe 10 minutes. I scratch my head and mentally whack my brain to come up with an idea.

"Sam," Quorra says. I look up from my feet to see Program's coming our way. They light up red and orange and their faces are covered up by their helmets. "What do we do?"

"Go back to the portal, slowly," I whisper in her ear. Slowly, we walk backwards back into the portal, and I take our disks and raise them up.

"Get back here!" The Programs yell. They reach their hands out, but it's no use. We are already teleporting back.

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

Sam drags me to ENCOM where he says Alan is working. The place is big and is full of touch screen computers and people dressed in expensive suits and pants. Most of them have glasses on, or their faces are disguised by their cell phones. The ceilings are high and the floors give a reflection.

"Are you sure he's here?" I ask. Sam nods and links his arm around mine and leads me into a large room.

The room has a big wide table with chairs surrounding it. A big screen is placed in front of the table and a man with grey hair and glasses sits at the table. His computer is placed in front of him and he turns towards us.

"I hate to say this but," He starts, "I told you so!"

Sam shakes his head and brings me over to him. I never officially met this Alan person, but Sam talks about him all the time. I figured he was an important part of Sam's life.

"Alan, this is Quorra," Sam says. I wave a little, feeling overwhelmed. Alan smiles at me, though.

"Hello Quorra," He greets. "How are you enjoying your new life here?"

"I like it," I say softly. Sam rubs my arm and suddenly, I feel much safer. "So, are you able to help us?"

Alan sighs and closes his computer. He takes his glasses off and looks at us with a grave look on his face. Alan stands up and turns towards Sam, his eyes not meeting Sam's. He says, "Follow me, Sam." I cock my head in confusion, not knowing why I can't come.

"Can Quorra come?" Sam asks. Alan sighs.

"I don't think so," Alan says.

"How come?" I ask. I feel myself getting angry. "I've been in the Grid longer then Sam! Probably longer than you!" Sam puts a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but I just shake it off.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I just need to talk to Sam for a moment. Nothing personal." I crossed my arms, not liking how I was being treated. "C'mon, Sam."

"I'll be right back, don't worry," Sam says. I nod and he follows Alan out of the room.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I follow Alan out of the room, wondering what is so important that he couldn't tell Quorra. I look back at Quorra who looks hurt. I've never seen her like this before. She waved and I waved back and continued to follow Alan. I hear a small whimper from Quorra. She must not know what it's like to be treated differently because she is a girl.

Alan turns towards me and sighs, he says, "You have to kill Clu."

I scoff and stare at him. "And you couldn't say this in front of Quorra?" I turn to walk back to her but Alan grabs my arm.

"Listen, she won't be much help. You have to find Clarissa, the toughest and strongest girl on the Grid. Quorra will be useless for this."

I gape at him, not knowing how he can say that. I just shake my head and walk back into the board room. Quorra stares at me and walks towards me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"We have to kill Clu," I say. She nods, knowing that would be the only way.

I hear footsteps and Alan says, "You can find Clarissa just outside the game arena. But watch out for Clu, he has her locked away in a chamber in a deep sleep."

"How does she wake up?" Quorra asks.

"When you release her from the chamber, she will reboot and then wake up," Alan explains, then leaves the room.

Our journey begins now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't –sob- own Tron: Legacy:( . (But I do own Clarissa!)

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yay! I'm sooo happy! Hope you all liked 2010, and Chapter 2! Go check out this website: .com/ It's for horse and wolf role playing, and I want more members!

Don't forget to leave love in the reviews:)


	3. Nightmares

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Quorra follows me inside the house and lounges on the couch. She still looks angry from what Alan said to her, and I can't blame her. It's gotta be hard for her to be treated differently because she is a girl. She must not be use to it. Quorra stares at the ceiling and clicks her tongue, a habit she has picked up. She looks at her hand that now has scars from the glass. "Sam?" She says in her smooth voice.

"Yes?" I answer.

"When do we go back to the Grid?" I sigh, not even wanting to answer the question.

"In just a few days," I answer. Quorra nods.

The sun starts to go down and I sit on a chair with Marvin watching T.V. Quorra doesn't really pay attention to the T.V. She says it's too boring. So she just sits on the couch and asks question about the shows.

The moon replaces the sun and I decide it's time to go to bed. I don't look forward to going to work in the morning. I wave goodnight to Quorra and she waves back.

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

I sit on the couch while Sam sleeps. Its pitch black, and it's too warm for a blanket. Thunder and lightening make noise outside and it starts to keep me from sleeping. Lightening starts to light up the room, and I curl up on the couch and shut my eyes tight, wanting sleep to overtake me for once.

_We run and run towards the portal. Clu hangs from the ledge and I clutch Sam's hand. I don't ever want to let go. We finally reach it and I stand close to Sam. My body shakes and I rest my head on his chest. _

_Clu gets up and runs to Kevin Flynn, wanting his disk. But soon he's furious when he realizes it's my disk. He says, "No, no, no." He turns towards us and runs fast. _

"_Sam!" I yell. He continues to raise our disks. _

_Kevin doesn't get up. Sam yells, "Dad!" But he doesn't move. Clu is so close now. I bury my face in Sam's chest, waiting to be brought back to the User World. Clu's face is so close to mine now. He reaches a hand in and grabs mine. He pulls me out and Sam tries to get me, but he is transported back. _

"_Goodbye for good," Clu says. _

_He throws me to the ground, and I brace myself to shatter. _

I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm sweating, and more screams escape from my mouth. They don't stop and soon I'm thrashing around. I hear footsteps and I scream and bury my face in the couch, waiting for Clu to kill me again. A hand touches my face and I scream again. Lightening lights up the room for a second, then leaves us in the dark.

"Quorra!" Sam yells. I lift my head up and look at him, though it's hard to with the room being so dark. "It's alright." I stop screaming and thrashing, my body just shaking now.

"Sam?" I ask.

"It's me. It's alright." Sam's fingers lightly brush my face and I wince, a small reaction from the dream. He rubs my arm to comfort me. "Everything's fine. Do you want to talk about the dream?"

I say, "No." I rub my eyes and lightening lights up the room again. Thunder booms and I jump into Sam's arms. He chuckles a bit.

"How bad was your dream?" He asks. I shake my head and lay back on the couch.

"Bad," is all I can say. Thunder booms and is soon followed by lightening. "Really bad."

"You know, talking helps." I shake my head and laugh a little.

I curl up on the couch and close my eyes. But then I get a glimpse of me shattering. I scream a little and cover my face with my hands.

"You can go back to bed, Sam," I whisper. Sam nods and goes back to his room.

I sit on the couch and wait for the sun to rise. I rub my head and curl up in a blanket. The rain has softened and only lightening lights up the room, the thunder dies down. I refuse to fall asleep, not wanting the dream to show up again. And once the sun shows up a little, I'm almost asleep.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock goes off and I quickly get up. I get dressed fast and walk to the living room. Quorra sleeps on the couch. I check the clock to see that its 9 A.M. Quorra rarely sleeps in this late. Marvin runs out of my room and yaps loudly, wanting his breakfast. I feed him a little then walk over to Quorra. One of her hands clutches her stomach, while the other one clutches her hair.

"Quorra," I whisper. I lightly shake her shoulder and she jumps up. "You alright?"

"Totally fine," She says, but she is horrible at lying. I step closer to her and look into her big blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Quorra nods and sits on the couch. "Okay, I'll be back around two." Quorra nods again lies on the couch. "See ya."

I ride my motorcycle over to ENCOM and park it in the parking lot. I walk inside and immediately see Alan. I walk over to him and say, "We need to talk." Alan nods and has me follow him to the board room. He sits down across from me.

"What do you need?" Alan asks me.

"I need an exact location to where Clarissa is located," I say. Alan nods and fixes his glasses.

"Clarissa is the toughest, smartest, and strongest girl on the Grid. Your father was the one who created her. He gave her long locks of blonde hair, a set of blue eyes, and a strong body. And when she went to destroy Clu, he captured her and locked her away in a sleeping chamber.

Clarissa is located on a Transport Ship. She is kept in a secret room, and I don't know where that is. But, the chamber has a release button on it. Just hit it and she will reboot and awake. Not many guards watch it, so you should be pretty safe."

"How come Clu didn't kill her?" I ask.

Alan says, "Because he knew he could use her for something." I nod and get up. "Good luck on the journey."

I walk inside the house and see Quorra sitting on the floor, petting Marvin. I sit across from her and pet Marvin too. She smiles, liking the softness of Marvin's fur.

"How was work?" Quorra asks.

"I know where Clarissa is," I say. "She's in a Transport Ship in a sleeping chamber. All we have to is release her and we got her!" Quorra smiles greatly and throws her arms around me.

"Do you really think we can defeat Clu?" She asks while putting her arms back at her sides.

"Of course. And we made it back before. We can do it again."

Later that night, Quorra falls asleep on the couch. I put a blanket on her and walk over to my room. No screaming from her so far. Hopefully a good sign for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

_I walk and walk but find nothing. The Grid is gone and so is everybody else. It's cold and dark and lightening falls from the sky, dancing on the dirt and then quickly returning to the blackened sky. My body shakes as I reach the Transport Ship. _

_Suddenly I'm in a red room. A girl floats over a bed and her hands are rested on her stomach. Long blonde hair falls off her shoulders. I walk towards her more and hit the release button. But she only starts to fade away and then I'm back outside. _

_I continue to walk, and then I walk into Clu. He smiles at me evilly and outlines my face with his fingers. Soon he fades away too and I'm knocked down by. . ._

I run into something hard and fall back. One of my hands hits pots and glasses, and the other one tries to break my fall. I fall on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I gasp for air and then a pot falls on my stomach, and then another one. My chest heaves and I try to call for help, but my voice is just a croak. "Sam!" When I hear footsteps I gasp for air again.

"Quorra?" Sam says. He leans down next to me. "Oh gosh, are you alright?"

"Can't . . . breathe," I manage to say. He laughs and takes the pots off my stomach and lifts me up. He puts me on the couch laughs a bit more.

"Don't worry; your breath will come back soon." I nod and cough a little. I start to breath normally again. "Another bad dream?"

"Yeah. But not as bad as last night's," I say. Sam furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened?"

"You were sleepwalking. It's when you get up and start to walk during your sleep. It usually happens when you have a bad dream, or in my case, feel guilty about something. What are you dreams about?"

I say, "I don't want to explain." Sam nods and sits at the end of the couch until I'm almost asleep.

"Goodnight," He says gently, and kisses me lightly on the head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't –sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Okay, so I PMed some of you guys saying that this story was being moved. But it's not anymore! This story will stay here due to review and hit purposes, and new Tron stories will be posted on my new account TronLover14. I'm doing this because I HATE clutter! Having all of these different stories in one account bothers the shit out of me.

I really hope you guys like chapter 3! I'm really loving this story! Oh, and fanfiction is being super glitchy and isn't showing me hits, so sorry if it takes a little bit for the story to be updated.

Don't forget to leave love in the reviews:)


	4. Captured

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

Sam and Alan speak quietly on the couch while I sit on the floor with Marvin. They discuss so many things and talk fast. I barely even know what they're saying. Every few minutes they sneak a quick look at me and then go back to talking. Sometimes I hear them mention Clarissa or my name. And when they finally finish Alan walks up to me and I stand up.

"Good luck," He says. I nod, not exactly sure what to say. "Remember, Clu right now is capable of anything. Be careful."

Sam says, "Thanks, Alan." and leads him over to the door. Alan waves to us and then leaves. Marvin yaps at him and follows him, but Sam closes the door before Marvin can escape.

"So we leave now?" I ask. I play with my hair a little and scratch my arm.

"Yeah, Alan's going to be checking in on Marvin from time to time. So everything is set." I look down at the ground and nod. The hard cement floor cools my feet, and the windows let in a small amount of sunshine.

I close my eyes, still remembering my nightmares. I still can see the hardness in his face as he gets closer to the portal. Even though he looks like Kevin, he has that evil look in his eye that Kevin surely never had.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks. I look up and force a laugh.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Sam looks into my eyes, detecting my horrible lie. I've never been too good at telling lies.

"Just remember you can tell me anything. We should get going."

We arrive at Flynn's arcade and Sam leads me in. He turns the lights on and immediately the games make noises and the lights flicker on and off. Sam grabs my hand and leads me to the Tron game. He moves the game and starts down the stairs. I grip his hand more as I follow him down the dark stairs.

"Alright," Sam sighs. "I guess we wait to be teleported."

And just as he finished his sentence, the room turns black and then lights up. Right away the whole room is lighting up a white and Sam and I are back in our armor. My disk has returned to my back and we stand outside the arcade. Everything is rebuilt. From the off Grid part, to the whole Grid, and then to the Transport Ships.

"How did he do all of this?" I ask. Sam shrugs and starts walking to the Grid. I can already see the Light Cycle games going on. Everyone cheers, and some scream as they get killed, their bodies shattering to little pixels. Someone announces new Programs in the game and the crowd goes wild.

"Where do we go?" I ask. Sam turns to me.

"We make our way to the Transport Ships and hope we don't get captured," Sam says. We continue to walk and lightening dances on the ground like in my dream. A whole town is built and people walk around with cloaks on. No one smiles. They are walk slowly and show no expression.

Something large flies over the sky slowly. I look up and notice it's a Transport Ship. I tap Sam and he looks up too, then back to me.

"We follow it," Sam says. I nod and we run after it, hoping to keep sight on it. We turn a corner and I run into a man with the same outfit as Sam. Sam catches me and helps me up.

"Sorry about that," The man says.

"It's alright," I say with a laugh.

"I'm Sam and this is Quorra," Sam says. The man nods and holds out a hand to Sam. Sam shakes it and says, "Who are you?"

"I'm Arcell. Former Light Cycle guard," Arcell says.

"How come you're not a guard anymore?" Sam asks.

Arcell says, "It didn't feel right to me. So I quit and now I roam around the streets." I nod and Arcell looks up at the Transport Ships. "So, were you guys looking for something? You seemed to be running pretty fast."

"We're trying to get on one of those Transport Ships," Sam says.

"Do you know a girl named Clarissa?" I ask. Arcell's eyes go wide and nods.

"Of course. I remember Clu rebuilding her after he rebuilded the Grid. He said he needed her back." I nod look up again at the black sky. "Why don't I help you get there? I know a lot of the Transport Ships' rooms. I can help you find her."

I exchange I worried look with Sam. But we both nod slightly. Sam says, "Welcome aboard," and then shakes Arcell's hand.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Arcell leads the way to a Transport Ship. Every now and then we hide from guards who roam the town, looking for more Programs to compete in the Light Cycle games. The portal lights up blue and is able to be seen from miles away. The wind blows a little and we all look cautiously around, taking out our disks when we hear the slightest noise.

"Get back!" Arcell says. We all jump back behind a big rock as a whole army of Clu's warriors march through the town. Arcell watches them carefully and when they leave, he motions for us to follow him again. "These warriors never leave. They want at least every one of us to compete in the Light Cycle games."

Quorra says, "Why?"

Arcell says, "They are just following Clu's orders. He's come up with so many things since the destruction. I hear he's also rebuilding Kevin Flynn's disk."

"Why?" I echo Quorra.

"So he can go into the User World. His disk doesn't allow him to go into the User World." I nod, remembering that from my first trip here.

Soon, we are making our way to more of the Transport ships. Arcell watches out carefully and leads us to one. More troops come and we hide out until they all leave. They all wear helmets and hold spears. They talk in computer-like voices and they walk in unison.

"Look out!" Arcell yells. A disk flies towards us. We all jump to the side and look around to see who threw it. Then, Quorra shrieks she is yanked to the ground by a Program that lights up red.

"Quorra!" I yell.

"Run, get out of here," Quorra says. I hesitate but run with Arcell, away from the Transport Ship and troops.

Arcell and I reach the off-grid part and hide. The ship Quorra is on gets flown over to the Grid where the Light Cycle games are taking place.

"What do we do now?" I ask. Arcell shrugs.

"We wait and see where Quorra's ship lands. Once we know where she is, we go rescue here." I sigh and sit lean against a boulder.

The wind blows harder. Arcell's black hair swoops to the side, and his green eyes look tired. He's a little smaller than me, and doesn't have too much muscle. He watches the ship carefully, but it flies slowly, and soon disappears in the clouds. He sighs and leans against the boulder next to me. "I hope we get to her in time."

"We will," I say. "I promised her I would watch out for her, no matter what."

Arcell nods his head and pats my back. "We'll do whatever we can."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't –sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Hello, all! How is your 2011 going? Mine is freaking boring. I go back to school, and frankly I'm not looking forward to it. Why? Because I always seem to get made fun of. I hate school.

Anyways, I'm outlining the chapters for this story, and I'm hoping to get to about 20 chapters. Cross your fingers! And sorry for the short chapter. But upcoming chapters will be longer!

Don't forget to leave a review! Reviews mean I update chapters faster! And in the reviews, tell me what I should do better, or what you want to see happen in upcoming chapters. Oh, and fanfiction is STILL being glitchy and isn't telling me how many people are viewing my stories, so my updating might be a little off.

1 more thing, I promise! My Tron fanfic account should be working soon, so make sure you check it out incase for more stories for Tron. The account name is TronLover14.


	5. Light Cycle Games

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

I am pushed hardly into Clu's headquarters. My mind races with what he will do to me. I try to think of an escape plan in my head, but right when Clu gets so close to my face, my mind completely goes blank. I barely even remember what my name is.

Clu stands in front of me, studying me. He decides what he's going to do to me. Maybe a sleeping chamber like Clarissa? Torture? Or if I'm lucky, maybe the Light Cycle games. Clu gets close to me again, his nose almost touches mine. His breath smells like garbage, and his fingers outline my face. His fingers are hard and have tiny scars on them. "What to do with you." He puts a finger to his lips and taps them, pretending to think. "How about the Light Cycle games? Would you like that?"

"Oh, I'm honored," I say. "I would like to thank everyone who voted for me." Clu's face hardens and the evil smile leaves his face.

"Watch your mouth," He says with a cracked voice. He walks behind me and hits my back. My legs wobble a bit, but I quickly regain my balance. "You're a bit less agile then I remember. Has Sam been treating you okay?" I roll my eyes and he just laughs.

"So, games or what?" I ask rudely. Clu walks in front of me and stares into my eyes.

"Temper, temper," He says. "That's not a good quality in a girl." I groan and he laughs. "Take her away."

The two guards grab me and yank me out of the headquarters. And for a slight second, I get a glimpse of Clu's new right hand man.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Arcell and I wander around the Grid. We don't know where to look for Quorra. Last time we saw her ship, it was heading for the games, but we lost sight of it.

I say, "Maybe it took her to the games." Arcell nods, agreeing.

"Most likely. Let's go before it's too late."

Arcell and I jog over to the games. Loud cheers fill our ears, and faint screams are sounded. None of them sound like Quorra's, thankfully. But when I hear someone announcing the new member of the game, I hear the crowd cheering widely, their arms flailing in the air. Arcell stops for a minute and shushes me. We listen carefully, and we hear someone announcing again.

"And here she comes!" The voice says. "Welcome our new competitor, Quorra!"

My heart sinks and my legs feel wobbly. So this is it? We loose her here? There's no way we can go in the game and get her. I guess we just have to . . .

Arcell grabs my shoulder and then starts running. He sprints and motions for me to follow. I sprint after him and then we are at the games. We enter the large arena, where everything glows white. Some red and orange Programs cheer from the sidelines. I say, "What are we doing here?"

"Get a seat," Arcell says. "Something close to the arena. We are going to rescue Quorra."

"How?" I ask. Arcell shrugs off my question and I take a seat. Arcell joins me and looks around carefully. "So, are you going to answer me question?"

"Listen, when Quorra is competing with her team, we steal some Light Cycles and get her out." I scoff, wondering if his idea is even possible. "It will work. Just follow my lead."

Soon after, the two teams mount their Light Cycles and start the game. Arcell nods and we walk over more by the sidelines. Arcell leads me to a room full of equipment that I never saw before. Arcell throws me a Light Cycle and we grab helmets. Our voices are soon turned to sound like computers and we make our way to the arena.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3," Arcell counts down. We jump into the arena and our Light Cycles break the fall. We ride around and the crowed gasps. We kill two Programs and then the worst happens.

Quorra's Light Cycle is hit, but she isn't. She tumbles to the ground and doesn't get up. Her other team mates ride around her, but she doesn't get up. Arcell motions for me to go over by her, and I do. My Light Cycle disappears and I carry the small stick now. I shake Quorra's body but she doesn't get up. A Program on the other team throws a disk at me, and I throw mine back. It hits him and he dies and I catch my disk. Arcell and the other team mates work on killing the rest of them off. I move Quorra's helmet that flew off her small head when she fell. Her eyes are closed and there is no smile on face. Her black hair is tossed in her face and her arms lay in front of her. I look up to see Arcell and the other team mates have killed the other team. I smile and then pick up Quorra.

"What do you think your doing?" Someone yells at us. Arcell looks at me.

He says, "Run!" We run for the exit and make our escape.

Two guards catch us and bring us to the ground. I drop Quorra and the guards take our Light Cycles. Arcell kicks them and gets his disk out. They give out a small laugh and Arcell and one of the guards fight. And after just a few minutes of lying on the ground, I hear Arcell yell in pain.

"Oh shit!" He yells. I look over at him as best as I can and he is missing his left hand. The guards just laugh and leave. I get up and grab Quorra. "Let's go. When we stop to rest, I can fix it then."

We reach our hide out and I put Quorra on the ground. The scars on her hand have magically disappeared somehow. I run my fingers through her hair to get the knots out. I look at Arcell, who has now taken his disk out and is attempting to fix his left hand. I walk and sit beside him.

"Can you fix it?" I ask him.

Arcell says, "Maybe. But I've never really done this before." Arcell sticks his tongue out as he works and after a while he pushes the disk beside him and sighs. He nods towards Quorra and says, "How is she?"

"She just got knocked unconscious," I say. "Hopefully she wakes up soon." Arcell nods and looks up at the sky, then back at Quorra. "So, what's going on with you two?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" I ask. Arcell laughs a little and starts to brush out his hair with his fingers.

"You know. Are you guys together?" I let out a small laugh and shake my head. "Hmmm, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Well, I think she's cute, but we aren't together or anything." I rub my neck a little and look over at Quorra, who is still unmoving.

Arcell says, "Mhm, whatever Sam." He shakes his head and goes back to his disk to fix his hand.

Later on, Arcell falls asleep, his hand is still missing. I sit by the edge, looking back and forth from the Grid to Quorra. It's a little cold and the lightening has died down a little. Some thunder booms, but rarely. I throw a small pebble off the cliff and watch it drop until it hits the ground, making a small _click _sound. And hearing that noise reminds me of when my father took me to go throw pebbles into the lake. I remember how he threw it just right for it to skip multiple times. He had then turned to me and said, "It's all in the wrist."

I laugh and then turn to my right and smile.

But then, I remember that my father is dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't –sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Ugh, I really hate the guys in my homeroom. Or one guy in my homeroom. He always has to call me ugly or something right when I walk in. What a nice guy.

Anyways, how are you all liking Arcell? He was sort of a last minute character, so he isn't totally developed yet. Oh and this story will probably be about 25 chapters. I'm so happy!

Don't forget to tell me in the reviews on what you want me to work on for the story, or what you would like to see happen in future chapters:)


	6. Fights

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

I sit up fast, my breathing heaving. I look around a little bit, wondering how I suddenly got here. Arcell sleeps on the far corner of the small cliff. Is he missing a hand? I sit on my knees for a better look, and sure enough, he is missing a hand. I shiver slightly, and see Sam sitting on the edge. He wipes face with his hand, easily showing he is crying. I stand up feeling a little dizzy and walk towards him. I sit down next to him and look at the sky with him. He doesn't acknowledge me; he just sits there and looks at the sky.

"Is, um, everything okay?" I ask softly. Sam looks over at me and shakes his head. "Couldn't sleep?"

He says, "I was just waiting for you to wake up." I nod and look down at the dirt. "Sorry if I'm sounding rude."

"It's alright. So what happened?" Sam turns towards me again. His cheek has a small drop of blood on it, and I see a small tear run down his face. He quickly brushes it away and forces a smile.

"Well, Arcell and I found you at the Light Cycle games. But you fell off your Cycle and hit your head really hard. It knocked you out, so we carried you back here. Oh, and Arcell lost his hand in combat." I nod, comprehending all of this. "Do you remember any of this?"

I think for a moment, then say, "All I remember is being thrown off my Light Cycle. Then everything was black." I rub my head a little and brush my short hair with my fingers.

"Does anything hurt?" Sam asks cautiously.

"No," I answer. "Just a little confused." Sam nods, like he was expecting that to be my answer. I rub my eyes and look at Arcell. "Is Arcell going to be okay?"

"He will be okay. He has been attempting to fix his hand." I sigh and inch closer to Sam. Usually it doesn't get this cold outside. "We should get some sleep."

"I'm not too tired, surprisingly," I say. Sam nods and lies on his back. I follow his lead, and our heads touch each others just a little. I sigh and Sam looks over at me.

He says, "You know, when we make it back home, we can do this, and see all of the stars." I giggle a little bit, liking the idea. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds . . . nice," I say. I close my eyes and move my hands onto my stomach. I breathe deeply and Sam does too, and each of our sighs harmonizes.

"Good night," Sam says. I smile and soon fall to sleep.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

On the Grid, Quorra doesn't dream when she sleeps. She looks less peaceful now, but at least she isn't screaming. Her screams are loud and terrifying, like someone who is about to get killed in a horror movie. Usually she is never scared. Quorra is a tough girl; I have never seen her so scared. Well, next to when Clu almost made it into the portal with us. Then, her eyes had bulged out, and she held onto me tightly. And the nights she had the terrible nightmares, she looked exactly the same from when that happened.

I turn my head towards hers. Her hands lie on her stomach, and her face is looking towards the dark sky. It's scary thinking about how she has the answers for _everything. _Religion, politics, history, and so much more.

"Sam," Arcell whispers. I sit up and look at him. He stands up and takes his disk out, going to attempt to fix his hand again.

"Yeah?" I ask. Arcell walks towards us and kneels down.

"Has she woken up yet? Is she okay?" Quorra still lies asleep. Arcell begins to fix his hand again, and sighs whenever he does something wrong.

I say, "She woke up before, and then fell back asleep. She says she feels fine." Arcell nods and whispers something and sets his disk down.

"Finally!" He says. Soon, his hand starts to come back. He looks at it, amazed by his work. But then he groans and shows me his hand. "This sucks." His pinky finger is gone, a small hole in its place.

"Better then nothing," I say. Arcell laughs and puts his disk back on. I turn towards Quorra and decide to wake her up. "Quorra, get up." I shake her shoulder lightly and she shakes her head. "C'mon Quorra." She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"You fixed your hand?" She asks Arcell. He groans and walks away for a moment. "Something I said?"

"His pinky finger didn't come back," I say, laughing a bit. Quorra giggles a bit brushes off her back. "Alright, we should get going." I stand up and Arcell walks towards us again.

Arcell's hair is rustled by the wind, and his eyes look big. He looks embarrassed by how he messed up his hand. He tries to cover it, but it just looks funny. He says, "Okay, we leave here in a few minutes, then we make our way to the Transport Ships. As easy as that."

"Let's hope," Quorra said. I laugh and Quorra sits back down. "Do you know how long we have until the portal closes?"

Arcell thinks, and then says, "I honestly have no idea." We nod and get up.

We all walk down from the cliff, watching our steps carefully. It's hard to tell when it's night and day here, for its dark all the time. Lightening comes down, and some thunder booms. The Grid lights up white and Programs light up red and white. There is no cheering. Only the sounds of aircrafts passing us by and troops marching past us, looking for us.

I breathe deeply, remembering how Dad used to "knock on the sky". I think about how it must have cleared his mind. Letting all of his stress go away, forgotten, but not for long. I look up and think, _miss you, Dad_. He removed himself from the equation to save us, and to end Clu. He succeeded in only one of those. Now we must succeed in the other one.

I remember how when I was little, Dad use to tell me the great stories of Tron, and the Grid. And how he gave me the action figures and models. He used to always tell me that one day, I would see all of this. But this isn't how he wanted me to see it. Dad wanted it all to be good, and he wanted me to see all of the ISO's. The miracles he wanted to tell me about, but never got around to it. He used to tell me that him and Clu were creating the perfect place. Where him and Clu would change the world for the better. But, Clu changed the Grid for the worse.

A disk comes right at my face. The red light on it blocks my vision, making everything fuzzy. I duck just in time, and the disk returns to its Program. A whole troop marches towards us. Disks are chucked at us, all miraculously missing us. Quorra takes her disk off and holds it in a stance. Her right arm stretches back while her left arm sticks out. I do the same, and so does Arcell. The troop marches towards us still and then they take the same stance. Some new Programs join them on Light Cycles, staying off to their sides.

It's quiet. We wait to see who makes the first move.

No one dares.

_Zing!_

A disk is thrown at Quorra. She ducks fast and does a back flip, landing in a crouch, and her feet in perfect place. Another one is thrown. It circles around Arcell and comes for me. I hit it with my disk, and it falls to the ground. I pick it up, ready to fight with two now. I take the same stance as before, and a Light Cycle circles me. I hit the red light with my disk, trying to break through it. I feel a small sting as the light hits my index finger. Quorra breaks through it with her disk and pulls me out. I hit the rider with my disk, and he shatters.

"Only two down, and about fifty more to go," She says. Quorra does a few back flips and pretty much plows through the army, killing off about 10 on the way. A few of them surround her, taking her arms, making her disk drop. I run towards her, dodging a few disks on the way. I do a somersault as a disk goes for my head. I get Quorra's disk and kill both of the Programs. She takes their swords and smiles. "I can handle these."

Arcell takes his disk and flings it at Programs. Three get derezzed and Arcell does a side flip as a Program with a large sword charges towards him, the sword aimed for him gut. He hits the Program with his disk and he quickly is derezzed. Arcell throws his head up, looking for a new challenger. Only about thirty survive now.

"Sam!" Quorra yells. I look behind me and jump to the side as a disk goes after me. I trace the disk back to a new challenger and I laugh. I throw my disk and it circles around him, like he has a force field protecting him.

"Quorra!" I yell. "Use your sword!" She nods and throws it at the same time I throw my disk. They both hit him and the disk returns to me. Quorra grabs her sword from the ground and I run to her. She pulls her head up, our eyes meeting. "Nice team work."

Arcell calls out as he is thrown to the ground. Quorra passes me, sprinting towards the chaos. I run beside her, holding my disk in my right hand. Quorra throws one of her swords into the masked chaos, then her disk. Her disk returns, but the sword is gone in the large heap. I push some Programs off of Arcell. I see his bad hand stick out and I hit a few of them with my disk. Quorra throws a sword at the heap again, and this time, a few shatter. She throws her disk again and several more are derezzed. I push more off and grab Arcell.

"Thanks," He says. I nod and we derezz more of the Programs.

Soon, no more are left. Quorra collapses to the ground and pants. She clutches her arm, the same one she lost last time we were in a fight. I run towards her and see no harm to it.

"One of them punched my arm hard," She says.

"It looks okay," I say. She nods and Arcell sighs.

"Now what?" He asks. "A whole new troop is probably on their way, and we barely even have a plan on what to do now."

Quorra gets up and grabs four Light Cycles that survived the massive fight. She says, "I know where we can go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Yeah, I saw Tron: Legacy again today. I went with my mom, her boyfriend, and his daughter. We saw it in Imax. I jumped out of my chair whenever a disk was thrown at me. Oh! And does Clu's assistant, the guy who wears the creepy helmet, have a name? 'Cause I keep on thinking I didn't hear his name at all mentioned in the movie, and I need to know his name for this story.

Okay, so, I haven't updated in a few days because I've been sick. I usually get sick a lot. Okay, so my fingernails are so long, they keep getting stuck in between keys. Its really annoying!

Okay, you know the drill. Don't forget to leave a review:) Reviews help chapters come faster!


	7. A Hideout

**Clu's P.O.V.**

The Grid is back.

I walk into my headquarters where I can watch the Light Cycle games close up. A loud crowd cheers and howls and each Program is derezzed. It may not be a fun game for them, but it is for me. Each Program screaming for help is like my drug. They try to live, but they are soon overwhelmed by a disk or a Light Cycle, and derezzed on spot.

"Damien," I say. My new assistant walks up to my quickly and removes his helmet. His red hair is swayed to the side, quite a dumb look on him, I know. But something I just came up with fast. His green eyes look over me eagerly, wanting something to do.

"Yes, sir?" Damien asks in a perfect voice. If only all Programs were like this.

"Give me a status update on the Games," I order. Damien nods his head and leads me over to the chart and circles above the arena.

Damien says, "We will soon be moving onto the Cycle match. None of them are good. Our best fighters are out there." I nod, satisfied with his reports. Damien looks at me with his eager eyes again, waiting for a new command.

"Get Milo in here," I say. "I have a few questions for him."

"Right away, Sir," Damien says. He scurries out of the room and goes looking for Milo.

Milo is my best fighter. He has won every Light Cycle I have let him participate in. But somehow, he let a few of the other team mate's escape. No one knows who they were, so I need to get an answer out of Milo.

"Hurry up, Damien!" I shout. The Light Cycle math will be beginning soon, and me being the "new creator", I need to be there. I sit in my chair looking out at the Games. The crowd still goes wild, loving all of the chaos that happens in the arena.

I hear footsteps, but they aren't from the people I want. My guard, Saffron walks in. His helmet stays on and he leans his sword against the wall. He waits for me to let him speak. I nod my head and he breaths deeply.

"Sir, I have just come across some disturbing news," Saffron says in a computer-like voice.

"And what is that?" I ask. Saffron nods.

"A troop as derezzed by the ISO Quorra and User Sam Flynn," Saffron explains. He holds his breath, waiting for me to yell, which isn't too long.

"What!" I yell. Soon, Damien and Milo come in and stand back. "Milo! Tell me what happened at the Light Cycle game when Quorra was taken away."

Milo shakes a little, but nods and opens his mouth to speak. "Alright, well we were just all about to take down the other team, but these masked fighters came in the arena and started to fight. Quorra was knocked unconscious and one of the guys grabbed her, and they ran off. No one saw them after that."

"And they killed that troop?" I ask Saffron. He nods, a sigh coming out of his mouth. I growled at them then stormed over to my large army of troops. But I feel a hand on my shoulder. Damien gives me a look, a look telling me that he isn't finished. "What?"

Damien says, "I think I know where they are hiding."

My helmet surrounds my face and I make my way to the arena. Damien stands in the middle, handing each fighter a Light Cycle. The crowd cheers as I stand next to Damien and grab a Light Cycle. A few of the other team members give each other a frantic look, not wanting to fight me. I say, "Good luck." To the other team mates. They all nod cautiously and I run away and jump in the air. My Light Cycle lands underneath me.

"Let's go!" I say. I zoom past my team mates, looking for my first victim. Someone comes up, heading straight for me. I turned a little bit to miss him, then turned around and went after him. We fought about who got to be ahead. I turned in front of him, causing him to crash into my light, soon being derezzed.

I look next to me to see my Milo against someone. It's an easy fight. Milo soon makes him hit his light, and he derezzes. Milo laughs and comes up next to me. "Ready for a new victim?"

I say, "Of course I am!" Milo laughs again and we look for a new customer. We hear two Light Cycles coming up behind us, and I look behind me. I see Heywood, a pretty good fighter, being derezzed. "Crap!" The killer comes up next to us, and we close in on him. We derezz his Light Cycle, but he isn't. He falls to the ground and he grabs his disk. He throws it at Milo, and hits his Light Cycle. Milo falls to the ground, stranded on the ground. I sigh and go after the challenger. I circle around him, but he cuts through it with his disk. This guy is pretty good. The guy's head falls off as a disk goes through his neck. He falls to the ground, shattering into a million pixels. "Nice one!"

We look around and notice that our team mates are the only ones left. Only three live. Not too bad, but we could have done better. We dismount our Light Cycles and look around. Damien runs onto the arena and raises his hands in the air. The crowd goes wild, and I feel a smile grow onto my face. Milo and I slap hands and walk near Damien. We bow to them, and they cheer as loud as they can.

The rush of all of the cheers flows through my body, giving me a warm sensation. My face is brighter then it usually is, and a large smile grows onto my face. I shake hands with Milo and my other team mates. Damien gives me a hug and we make our way back to my room.

And as soon as we get there, we go looking for Quorra and Sam Flynn.

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

It's trashed.

The couch is flipped over, and so are chairs. The glass table is broken, shards of glass covering the floor. The coffee table is flipped over also. But the thing that horrifies me the most is all of my books torn. They lie on the ground, each page torn out. I slump down next to the damage, feeling hurt and confused. I picked up the pages, and then released them. They fell to the ground, slowly and lightly. Like the rain in the User World.

A whimper escapes from my throat, but I try to cover it with a small cough. Sam sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He says, "I'm so sorry, Quorra."

"No, no, it's fine," I say, trying to mask my sadness. But my hands shake a little, showing when I picked up another piece of paper.

"The destruction must have trashed the place. But for some reason, it didn't destroy this place." I nod, but not wanting to let this process through my mind.

Arcell says, "You think we will be safe here?" Sam gets up and walks towards him.

"Cross your fingers," he says. Arcell laughs a little and he and Sam pick up some furniture, setting them back in place. I lounge on the couch, my legs just hanging over the arm a little.

"What do we do?" I ask. Sam sits down in one of the chairs and sighs. He thinks for a little. Arcell sits on the floor, the rest of the chairs broken.

We all sit in silence, no one wants to speak. The three of us try to think of how to get to Clarissa and kill of Clu. I close my eyes, wanting to sleep, but knowing I won't be able to. A slow wind moves closer to us, barely audible. My hair falls onto my face a little, covering my left eye. My hand falls limp to the floor, the hard, cool floor brushing my knuckles. I breathe deeply, taking in a horrid smell. The smell of smoke, maybe. Something I recognized all the time in the User World.

A hand is places on my shoulder, slightly shaking me. A voice says, "Wake up, Quorra." My eyes flutter open, and I rub them. Did I fall asleep?

"What's going on?" I ask frantically. Sam just laughs, though, and helps me up. "Are we going somewhere?"

Arcell says, "No. We are just going to work out some plans." His face is grave, and his voice is emotionless.

We walk outside and sit on the small platform. I sit in the middle, but Sam sits a little closer to me.

"Alright," Arcell says. "In just a little bit, we can make a break for it and head from the Transport Ships. We don't stop for _anything._ If we need to fight, we do it quickly, and then go back on the path of the Transport Ships." Sam and I nod, and then Sam starts to squint his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask. Sam shakes his head, not exactly knowing.

"It looks like an army," Sam says. I look forward and see a large army marching over here. Light Jets make their way here, also, shooting lasers at random places.

"We should go," Arcell says, and we make a run for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Oh my, I hate my school! We have to do swimming, and I'm really self conscious (none of my friends even know that I write fanfiction because I'm so scared of what they will think of me), so I'm nervous to swim. And when I'm nervous, my O.C.D kicks in. Argh!

Anyways, please review! Only two for last chapter? I think we can do much better than that, don't you think?

Oh, and a new Tron story should be posted on my account Tronlover14 soon! It will be about Quorra's first year in the User World with Sam. I promise, it will be really good!


	8. Crashed

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It's too late.

Clu crashes into the hideout, a wild look on his face. Quorra jumps back and Arcell's eyes bug out. Clu looks at all of us, then stares directly at Arcell. He groans and walks up to him. Clu looks him over, giving him a disgusted look. He pushes him a little bit, but Arcell keeps his ground. Clu says, "Still a strong one, aren't you?" He's taunting him, bringing up his past.

"Of course," Arcell says, keeping a straight face. He barely looks at Clu. He looks at us, waiting to give us the signal to run the hell away.

"So, you have sided with the User and ISO?" Clu asks.

Arcell says, "Yes." He backs away from Clu and secretively takes out his disk. I make a small coughing noise to Clu looks over at me. He does, and walks up to me. Clu looks me over, and I remember when I had actually at first thought he was my father. But now that I get a good look at his eyes, I see that his eyes are harder and his face is so colder looking.

"Sam Flynn," He says. Clu chuckles a bit and looks from Quorra to me. "And I see you have the companion with you."

Clu ducks as Arcell's disk is thrown. He grabs his and flicks it with his wrist, sending it flying. Arcell bends backwards just so it passes by him, missing his stomach by inches. His helmet is put on as he continues to do backward flips over the wall. He yells, "Sam!" His computer-like voice makes him sound like one of the guards I had met before.

Quorra takes her disk and throws it, missing Clu's face by a few inches. Clu laughs loudly and snaps his fingers. Troops come storming in, destroying everything in their paths. They throw disks, swords, and charge towards us. The only thing we can do is fight.

Each of us throws our disks, only hitting two of the troop members. They seem to be multiplying as we kill a few. Clu laughs and he snaps his fingers, more troops appearing. I run up into the crowd and kill a row of them with my disk. I grab their swords and throw it across the room, killing another row of them. Quorra and Arcell understand my technique and do the same. The run up and grab swords and throw them, derezzing two more rows. A troop member takes my arms and puts them behind my back to restrain me. I kick his stomach and he falls to the ground. I end him and move on to the next row.

"Sam!" Arcell yells. I turn my head to see him holding three more swords. He throws me two and I swing them around like a lasso. I derezz a circle of troops.

A Sharp shooting pain enters my arm. I look to see a little bit of blood coming from it. I sigh, knowing I've been hit by a disk. A sword and flown across the room, derezzing another group of troops. It's masked chaos in the room. So many yells for help, so many laughs, so many deaths. I grab my sword and derezz more of the troops. And not long after that, I hear a scream escape someone's chest.

Quorra.

Clu holds her in a neck lock, his disk pointing towards her neck. Her blue eyes look frantically at me as she gasps for air. She tries to shake him off, but he doesn't budge.

"Clu, let her go," I say firmly. Clu laughs and holds Quorra tighter, cutting off her breathing even more. She coughs over and over again, each one sounding even more painful.

"Help," She croaks. Her face is a bright red now, almost purple.

Someone smashes into Clu, knocking him and Quorra to the floor. I get Quorra up and see a disk coming for us. I try to duck, but the disk lightly grazes my forehead. Beside me, Quorra continues to gasp for her air back.

"Let's go!" Arcell yells.

We flee from the scene and I look back. The masked Program lies on the ground while Clu takes him out.

We run until our feet don't allow us to move anymore. Quorra collapses to the ground, catching her breath. Her face goes back to its original color. I sit on the ground, my arm and forehead still bleeding. Quorra crawls over to me and sighs. She rips off a piece of her shirt that was by her shoulder. She puts it on my forehead, her nose almost touching mine. Her cool breathe lingers onto my face, smelling very fresh. Her blue eyes meet mine, and then go back to my forehead.

"That should do it," she says. Her eyes look down at the ground and she slumps down. Quorra sighs and closes her eyes.

"Thanks," I say. Quorra turns towards me and smiles. She looks up at the sky and breaths deeply.

I say, "Um, what was my dad like when he was trapped here?" I feel the question just rush out of my mouth. I regret even asking her.

Quorra laughs though and says, "Oh, he sure was different. When he was first trapped here, he was depressed. Kevin would barely talk, or laugh. He barely even taught me anything. But, after a while, he began to get happier. He smiled more, cracked some jokes. But every night during dinner, he always brought up a memory of you."

"Oh gosh, and what were they?" I ask nervously. Quorra laughs louder, and looks at me again.

"Just how you guys would always go throwing rocks into the lake. Lots of things like that. Nothing embarrassing." Quorra looks back to the sky and closes her eyes, but I can tell she isn't sleeping. She winces a little and I rub her arm.

I say, "Are you alright?"

Quorra opens her eyes and nods her head. She rubs her hands together and turns towards me. Her hand rests on the cold ground, while the other one is tucked underneath her head and the ground. Quorra gives a smile, but it isn't too reassuring. Her hair hangs in her face, her bangs swooping to the other side. She says, "I'm totally fine.

"It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up," I say. Quorra just rolls her eyes though and fixes her eyes on the ground. She closes her eyes and breaths heavily, and then opens them again. "Quorra."

"They were just nightmares, okay?" Quorra snaps. She turns the other way and I get up and walk towards her. Quorra sits up and I sit in front of her. Her eyes don't meet mine this time when she looks at me. "Just nightmares." She tries to convince me, but it sounds more like she is trying to convince herself that.

I say, "Do you want to talk about them?"

"They were mostly about Clu. In the end, he always ended up killing me." Quorra buries her face in her hands. I lean towards her and take her hands. They are warm and soft. She looks up at me. "They were horrible."

"They were just dreams, though," I say. "Not real."

"I know. But they were still scary. That's why I was so reluctant to come back to the Grid." Quorra lies back on the ground and plays with dirt on the ground.

Nearby, Arcell is fast asleep. He lies near the edge of the small cliff, his hair all over the place. He moves around a little bit, but just barely.

I lie on the ground next to Quorra. She doesn't talk at all. All she does is just look up at the sky and try to fall asleep. She then says, "Sam, I'm so scared." I move towards her, our faces almost touching.

"It's alright. I well never let anything bad happen to you." Quorra smiles at me and leans in towards me. "Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm protecting you."

Soon, Quorra falls asleep. Her hand rests against her head, like she is trying to block out sound. Her other hand reaches out towards me. I lean in to give her a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron: Legacy.

Awh, cute moment between Sam and Quorra! Short filler chapter, but next chapter should be better.

Oh my, showchoir concert tomorrow! I'm so nervous. We have to switch costumes after we perform the song 9 to 5, we have to change into dresses. We have to take off pants, flannel shirt, tank top, and apron. And I always come on late! Ugh!

Alright, well I hope you liked the sweet moment between Sam and Quorra. Don't forget to leave your review:)


	9. Past Life

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wake up to see Quorra sitting beside me. Dirt stains the right side of her face, starting at her cheek and going up to her temple. She smiles at me and helps me up. Arcell sits farther away from us, his mouth moving fast, barely opening. His black hair is a mess, and dirt covers his whole face. His pale skin now a light brown.

"I see your awake, sleepy head," Quorra says.

I laugh a little. "Yeah, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," she says. Quorra gives a weak laugh and saunters over to Arcell.

Arcell looks up at her and stands up. "I know what our next move is."

We sit in a small circle. Arcell brushes out his hair with his fingers. He opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it. He takes a deep breath. "Alright, the only thing we can do so far is just try to make our way to a Transport Ship. Clu and other troops know I'm with you guys, so they will probably end up wanting to kill me along with you guys. I guess all we can do is try to survive. Watch each others backs. Keep a weapon close to your hand at every moment in case we a troop or Clu attacks us.

"As for Clarissa, once we get her, we have to make sure we hide her. If we get attacked, they can take her back easily and report to Clu about it. Once we get her we can probably go to the Outlands to think about what we do next. But I think the best thing we can do is hurry to Clu's headquarters by the Disk Wars arena."

Quorra and I nod our heads in agreement. But Quorra is the one to ask a question about the plan.

"How are we supposed to sneak onto a Transport Ship?" she asks. "There are guards surrounding the whole thing. And not to mention Clu's little minions."

Arcell thinks for a minute. "We follow behind some troops entering a ship. After that, we run as fast as we can and hope we don't get caught."

Quorra nods her head, but I can clearly tell she doesn't like that idea. Knowing her, she is probably working out a new plan in her head. One probably that hopefully won't be too life risky. "Okay," she says. "So, what if we do find Clarissa? We can't just show up at Clu's headquarters all "Hi there, nice to see you again, now we are going to derezz you."

Arcell glares at Quorra. "Fine," he says. "You wanna play the hard way? We can do that."

"Quorra," I say.

"No, its fine, Sam," Arcell says. "Alright, so let's get captured then. When Clu looks us over, we attack."

"Could have said if better myself," Quorra challenges.

I roll my eyes. If she wanted to, she could totally take over Arcell's spot as plan maker. "Quorra, stop," I say.

Quorra looks over at me. Her eyes look smaller, more intimidating. Her hands are clenched into fists, her white skin getting whiter as it stretches over her knuckles. "Just sending out some suggestions," she says. Her innocent face makes what she said seem like an accident.

"Yeah, you're just the perfect ISO. No harm done." Arcell gets up and starts to walk off of the small cliff. His hands are also clenched into fists.

Quorra shakes her head and gets up. I get up too and she walks in front of me. I jog up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She wiggles out of my grip and sprints over to Arcell. Oh great. Quorra stands in front of him and eyes him. "I'm not all perfect."

"Yes you are," Arcell says. He tries to step aside from her, but she quickly gets in his way again. "Move it."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk, Arcell?" Quorra challenges once again.

Arcell steps closer to her. He looks like at any moment he could punch Quorra in the face. "Oh I'm Quorra, and I'm a perfect ISO," he says in a horrible imitation of Quorra. "But I wish I wasn't one. I just want to be a human!"

Quorra's jaw drops. She quickly closes it though and sets it. "I never once said that!" She looks at me, then back to Arcell. "Oh, I'm Arcell and I use to work for Clu. But I finally got to my senses and quit. Now, I sit around wishing to _be_ an ISO."

"I never said that!" Arcell exclaims.

I jog over to them and stand between them. "Knock it off, both of you," I say. "Quorra shut your mouth and don't talk to Arcell. And Arcell, stop with the dramatics and don't talk to Quorra." I can feel Quorra's glare boring into my back. But I'm too preoccupied with Arcell's glare to bother with hers.

Arcell pushes past me and starts to walk. His feet stomp on the ground, clearly angry. He looks back at Quorra, and then focuses his attention to the ground.

"Ugh, what's his problem?" Quorra asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But just leave him alone for now. He'll have to get over himself sometime."

We walk for what seems like days to me. Quorra and Arcell sneak glances at each other. When one of them speaks, the other rolls their eyes. I don't get what went wrong. They seemed to like each other at first. Maybe it's because of the extensive traveling? Who knows?

I walk between the two. Our feet hit the ground at the same time, but soon they get slower. We have been walking for hours now, and barely making any progress. If only we had some Light Cycles.

Beside me, Quorra begins to close her eyes. She trips over her feet, until I have to catch her from hitting the ground. "Can we take a little rest? My feet are killing me," Quorra says.

Arcell sighs and shakes his head. "We have barely gotten anywhere. We have to keep walking."

"We can't just stop for a half hour?" I ask.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" Arcell walks away and sits as far away from us. He puts his head in his face and shakes his head.

Quorra collapses on the ground and breaths deeply. Her eyes look tired as she begins to lie on the ground. She makes a make-shift pillow with her arms and falls to sleep almost instantly.

I walk cautiously over to Arcell. He doesn't say anything as I sit across from him. His black hair hangs over his eyes. He plays with the dirt on the ground, not noticing me at all. "You okay?" I ask finally.

"Why do you care?" He asks quickly. But he sighs, regretting for snapping at me. "Sorry."

"No, It's alright," I gently say. "So, what's wrong?"

Arcell looks up at me finally. His green eyes look tired and worn out. His fingers shake a little, and he looks smaller. Arcell usually looks like he's ready for anything. Now, he looks like he could get attacked and get captured immediately. "I had a . . . vision last night when I was sleeping. It sounds a little weird."

"A vision?" I ask. "Oh, a dream. Users get them all the time back in the User World."

"Really? I've never had one before. It was all black and white, and a little hard to see. Is that what dreams are like for you?"

I look up at the sky, trying to think of how to describe a dream. "Well, it's usually colorful. It all happens fast, then when you wake up, you forget most of it. And dreams can warn you about things. And then there are nightmares. When something scary happens in your dream."

"I think I had a nightmare last night," Arcell says quietly. He looks ashamed, like having a dream is a bad thing.

"Tell me about it. Usually telling someone what happened in your dream can help you deal with it. I've been trying to tell Quorra that forever, but she can be stubborn sometimes."

Arcell gives out a laugh, something I haven't heard from him in a while. He nods and looks up at me again. "Well, I was walking here, on the Grid. I went into this strange building, where everyone had this same marking on their left arm like me. They called themselves ISO's. Something, I have heard about from Clu before when I worked for him. Anyways, they all seemed happy. But then, the whole building just collapsed, and we were all derezzed." Arcell stops for a moment, catching his breath. He then continues. "Okay, so, this may sound weird, but, I think I use to be an ISO in a past life maybe."

"Clu never told you?" I ask.

Arcell cocks his head and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"Well, about two years ago in User World time, my father, the creator, destroyed the Grid to save Quorra and me. He destroyed Clu with him, but somehow, Clu was able to come back and rebuild the Grid. You might have been an ISO before, then Clu reprogrammed you to be a worker for him."

"Wow," is all Arcell can say. "Your father created this place?"

I laugh and nod.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron.

Oh my gosh! I got a Daft Punk/Tron shirt, and a Tron app for my iPod. I'm so happy! But my whole family doesn't appreciate Tron as much as I do.

Anyways, sorry it took a little longer for the chapter to come. I got bronchitis and I was getting asthma attacks from it. But I'm getting better! By the way, I was having a lot of fun with writing the fight between Quorra and Arcell.

Who do you think is being more unreasonable? Quorra or Arcell? Tell me in the reviews:)


	10. Clu's Captives

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

Even though the ground is hard, it feels good to lie down for a bit. I hear Sam talking to the jerk, A.K.A. Arcell.

I didn't even do anything to him, and he is being such a jerk to me. Gosh, can he be more of a girl? I'm a girl and I don't even act like that. What a self-centered Program. I knew we shouldn't have let him travel to find Clarissa with us!

I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn my head towards the sound. Sam walks towards me and sits down. He gives a slight smile.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"I was just talking to Arcell," he says. "And I just learned something pretty interesting."

Oh great. "Well, what is it?"

"Arcell used to be an ISO in a past life. But then they were all destroyed, except for you."

"Yeah, I know the story," I snap. I don't feel like being reminded of that horrible moment in my life.

Sam nods slightly. "Well, when Clu rebuilt the Grid, he rebuilt Arcell, also. But he didn't make him an ISO. He made him to be a guard."

I roll my eyes at the obnoxious lie. "I don't remember him being an ISO."

"Quorra, you couldn't have known all of the ISO's," Sam says, defending Arcell.

"Whatever," I say. I turn my back to him and play with the dirt on the ground.

Behind me, I hear Sam sigh, and Arcell walks over to me. I get up and turn towards them. Arcell gives a smile, but I don't smile but.

"We should get going," Arcell says. He motions for us to follow him.

"How long 'till we find a Transport Ship?" I ask quietly.

"Not long," Arcell mumbles.

We walk for a long time. I don't even want to stand next to Arcell. I stagger behind Sam and Arcell, letting them both lead the way. Arcell talks about stuff I don't care about, and Sam agrees with him and brings up stuff too. My mind wanders to other things though, like what we are supposed to do when we find Clarissa. Arcell is too stubborn to hear out my ideas and plans. I have a much better one, but of course, mine aren't good enough for him.

Thunder booms up above and soon I feel my feet dragging. I pretty much have to jog to keep up with Sam and Arcell. If only the Light Runner survived the destruction of this place.

"Hurry up, Quorra," Arcell says.

I haven't realized they are a few yards ahead of me. I sprint up to Sam's side, my hand lightly brushing his arm. He turns his attention towards me and lightens my mood with a smile.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod my head and try to convince him with a smile. "Totally fine."

"Shh!" Arcell says. "We are almost near a ship!"

Troops walk into a Transport Ship. They make no sound at all. And out of the three of us, no one dares speak a word. We walk silently towards one. I stay behind Sam, watching out around us. We camouflage into ship, luckily unnoticed.

Someone yells out and kicks me to the ground. I get kicked in the gut and trampled. I cover my head with my hands. Troops march over me, stepping on my legs and feet. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me out.

"Sam, you saved-." I start, but then I notice it isn't Sam.

"You're boyfriend, Sam, has been taken to another place," the guard says.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I say. "Now let go of me!"

"I have a special place for you."

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wake up in a small room. It's stuffy and the walls are a dark brown and red. A guard stands in front of the door, his arms folded across his chest. He chuckles at me, then shakes his head, knowing that I'm thinking about derezzing him right there.

"What happened?" I ask.

The guard laughs loudly. "You silly User," he says in his computer voice. "We found you trying to sneak in. Your little friend and girlfriend are somewhere else."

"My girlfriend?" I ask. "Quorra isn't my girlfriend. When are you letting me out?"

The guard laughs once again. "Never, young User."

"Huh?" I say.

"You, your little friend, and you girlfriend are never leaving this place. You're Clu's little captives."

* * *

**Quorra's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, I'm in this tiny little room with two guards. They look at each other, then at me.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Get me out of here!"

They both laugh and remove their helmets. The one on the right has jet black hair that spikes up. The one on the left has brown hair that swoops over his eyes. They glare at me.

"Glad to see you awake, beautiful," the right on says.

I roll my eyes and turn my back to them. I fold my arms across my chest.

"Oh, c'mon," the left one says. "Don't be like that." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shake it off and turn around. I take a step back. Where is Sam? The left one puts his hand back on my shoulder.

"Get off of me you freak!" I yell. I take my disk out.

"No need for that," the right one says.

I look at my hand, realizing that my disk is gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't-sob- own Tron:(

Hello there! So, this is kinda short, but the next one is gonna be longer and awesomer!

I'm so excited! I think tomorrow I will have a snow day for school, and I think Wednesday I will have another one. I love Wisconsin weather right now!

Oh, and don't forget to look at my Tronlover14 account. I'm gonna be posting some short stories and one-shots there soon!

Don't forget to review:)


End file.
